Ui's Life Lessons
by Nate Grey
Summary: Ui was not a replacement for her sister. She only had to convince Azusa of that, and then herself.


Notes: This is not really a sequel to "Ritsu's Facts of Love," although it is written in the same style, and if you were going to read them in some order, that one would come first, since this one is meant to cover Ui's high school years. And yes, I know I could've saved three lines of space by just saying that this IS a sequel, but I'm picky that way.

Summary: Ui is not a replacement for her sister. She only needs to convince Azusa of that, and then herself.

Implied Pairings: AzuYui, AzuUi, YuiUi

**Ui's Life Lessons**

**A K-ON! Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

Ui managed to stay out of the light music club for two whole years. When Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi graduated (although it had been a VERY close thing in Yui's case), Ui convinced herself that she would stick with the choir, that it was the safest and wisest choice, and that they needed her.

But when Azusa came begging, Ui was only able to hold out for two minutes. She gave it her best shot, but Azusa had been on the receiving end of Yui's hugs for two years straight, and whether she knew they were Ui's weakness or not, she had used the art to devastating effect.

Ui resigned herself to her fate, and allowed Azusa to drag her to Mugi's family's music store, where they picked up not only a guitar, but practically an entire band's worth of instruments for mere pocket change. Ui had worried they were taking advantage of their friend's kindness, at least until Azusa pulled out what she had called "Mugi Money." And while Ui was not impressed with Mugi's face drawn on green, laminated paper (and signed by Mugi herself, no less), the store owner had been.

Recruiting had been a disaster, but with Sawako's help, they had finally rounded up two freshman girls who could play music without falling flat on their faces. Azusa was never really impressed with them, but Ui knew that was because her standards were too high, or perhaps just too specific.

Things were rocky from the start. Even though Sawako generously provided tea and cakes twice a week, there was far too much tension in the group. Having been in the club the longest, Azusa was the obvious president. Only Ui and Sawako knew exactly what she was looking for in a band, but it was simply impossible to make anyone else understand that.

The biggest problem was costume choices. Having grown used to Sawako's weird tendencies, Azusa would wear almost anything, provided she could still play guitar comfortably. She would not bend, however, on wearing black cat ears in every live performance. So that she wouldn't stand out as much, Ui took up a pair of teddy bear ears. The other girls resisted that particular fad, and would not even consent to animal print costumes (it took Sawako a whole week to get over that rejection).

It was a miracle that they managed to stay together for a whole year. Ui was positive that Sawako had threatened to change some grades if the other two had quit, because nothing else would explain why they put up with Azusa for so long. Ui stayed only out of loyalty to Azusa, and the dream that had once been Yui's. But even she was relieved when the experience ended. Azusa had never exactly come out and said, "You're doing it wrong, do it more like Yui-senpai would!" It had been in her eyes, though, and in her thoughts each time she nearly called Ui by the wrong name.

Graduation turned out to be only a small relief. Azusa was moodier than usual around that time, and Ui had expected as much. A phone call to Mugi was all it took to arrange things, and when Azusa walked across the stage, she was shocked to hear a lone, loud voice in the crowd yelling, "YEAH, AZU-NYAN! WAY TO GO!" And there was Mugi, smiling patiently while gently tugging on Yui's skirt in a half-hearted attempt to keep her from rushing the stage. Meanwhile, Ritsu and Mio had to bodily restrain Yui the whole time. Whatever joy Azusa gained from that, it faded once Yui and the others went their separate ways again.

Ui had thought she was done, and that she'd more than earned a break. But then Azusa came up with the brilliant idea of going to the same college, and even being roommates. It was a bad idea, and Ui knew that going in. But Azusa had hugged her again, so there was really only one answer she could give.

It was around that time that Ui recognized they were no longer friends. Azusa was merely going through the motions, heaping all her feelings for Yui on a conveniently similar substitute. Several times, Ui thought about finding another roommate, but any time that she and Azusa argued, they would end up hugging. By now, Azusa HAD to know the power of Yui's hugs, as she used them any time she needed Ui to agree with her. It was completely unfair, and they both knew it.

But still Ui stayed, for the same reason she always had. Yui was a free spirit, which really meant that she was capable of loving anyone, but only for so long. Whatever Azusa saw in her, whatever it was about Yui that she couldn't let go of, she would never be able to hang onto it long enough to truly enjoy it. But Azusa couldn't be convinced of that, wouldn't be convinced of that until she had felt the pain of the loss herself. And Ui had chosen to be there, at her side, when things fell apart, for better or for worse. Either Azusa would hate her forever, for looking so much like Yui, or she would fall hopelessly in love with the only piece of Yui that she had been able to salvage. Ui knew that she was not truly prepared for either eventuality, but also knew that she would never be able to leave Azusa now, if only out of guilt and pity.

It was a long time before Ui could accept that she had to love Azusa far more than Azusa had ever loved Yui, to doom herself to such a fate. Yet it took Ui no time at all to accept that she had stayed just as much for Azusa's sake as she had for her own. Azusa was nothing like Yui, and never would be. But when in her arms, Ui did not have to pretend. There, she could freely admit that she'd lost her heart to her sister long ago, that she knew Azusa's pain like no other could, and that a small piece of Yui was better than none of her.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

Meh, I gotta stop doing depressing stuff. Bums me out. Still trying to work out some ideas that involve Sawako more. Toying with the idea of her being the Ritsu of her old group, they both have a tendency to go overboard.

Stuff I Left Out: Couldn't decide on a name for the new group (Azu-Nyan and the Kitty Cats?). Azusa on lead guitar, Ui doing lead vocals and, uh, whatever the non-lead guitar player is called, heh.


End file.
